


cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

by SleepyBanshee



Series: hiatus II fic week 2019 [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, cannon compliant season 1-christmas party, cuss words, ele and edo start texting, just needed that fluffy goodness and for them to be like fucking happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Ele is having a rough day and decides she needs to feel good. She throws caution to the wind and finds herself outside Edoardo Incanti's house. She should turn around, but she doesn't. Instead...she goes in.





	cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

Tonight, Eleonora wanted to forget. She wanted to dance and move and make a bad decision and pretend that the world outside wasn’t threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted to forget about fascists, homophobic assholes who try to hurt her brother, sexist pigs who think it’s okay to grab her ass without her permission in a crowded bar. She wanted to forget that the climate was changing; that the world was dying and she was expected to continue on with high school as if none of this was happening. 

She wanted to feel something, anything, other than the pressing weight of the world on her generation’s shoulders. On her own shoulders. 

So she found a club. And she danced. She had thrown her hair up in a bun to let what little air in the club try to cool her down. She moved away from any guy who tried to press upon her with a creepy smirk. She forgot the world and felt the bass of the music and moved her hips and arms and for a moment, Eleonora Sava felt free. 

So she decided to throw caution to the wind. Because if she was honest, there was one weight she carried that prompted this need to dance and feel and forget. And he was a tall, cute, boy, with shitty, shitty hair. She wanted him. Edoardo. And she couldn’t - shouldn’t have him. She had just gotten back from Manchester, and he had texted her, and she found herself replying with her general snark, and that snark had somehow transformed to legitimate conversations and funny jokes and memes that Edoardo actually made for her. 

And she liked it. Him. 

But she couldn’t. Not when Silvia still wanted him. Not when the wounds of her other experience felt so raw and so close to the surface. But at night, when she was trying to fall asleep, she thought of running her hands through his hair. The way his hands would feel caressing her face. The slow, determined movements of his tongue across her body. 

Eleonora was just reckless enough at that moment to decide that she wanted a taste of him. If she couldn’t solve any of the other problems in the world, she wanted to feel him under her. She wanted to breathe him in and feel good. God, she wanted to feel good and say fuck the consequences. Fuck doing the right thing. Fuck being Perfect Eleonora. She wasn’t perfect. She was messy and scared and vulnerable hidden beneath her steel spine and red lipstick. And tonight, yeah, tonight she wanted Edoardo. 

There. Decision made. Relief flooded Eleonora as she made her way out of the club into the cool night air. She pulled her coat on and relished the rapidly cooling sweat from her neck and brow. She hopped on a bus and made her way to Edoardo’s house. 

Everyone at school knew the address of the Incanti residence. It was the biggest house, and it hosted the most coveted parties. 

Eleonora should feel nervous or regretful. Honestly, Eleonora should turn her ass around and go the fuck back home. But none of that happened. 

Instead, Ele squared her shoulders and reinforced that steel spine before ringing the doorbell. The house was surprisingly quiet, and she wondered, for the first time, if Edoardo was even there. It should’ve crossed her mind before she was ringing the doorbell, but it hadn’t. 

Ele was seconds from turning away when Edoardo opened the door. His eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“Is this a dream?” He murmured under his breath after standing too long, staring at Eleonora in the doorway. Eleonora looked down at herself. Her heeled boots were paired perfectly with tight black see-through leggings under her short shorts and her low cut top. Her jacket open and her face flushed from her dancing and walking. Eleonora felt her stomach lurch at the hopeful and dazed tone before she remembered the determination she had felt while dancing. 

“Can I come in?” Eleonora asked, head tilted to the side in a silent question. 

“Are you okay?” Edoardo asked as he stepped back to let her in. His delightful disbelief had morphed into concern, and again that pesky flutter in her stomach reappeared. Eleonora ignored it. 

“I’m great.” She replied as she slipped off her jacket and purse and looked around the door for a coat rack but came up empty. Edoardo, seemingly still in a daze, took a few seconds before grabbing her coat and purse and walking over to the side closet and carefully hanging both. 

Edoardo came back but acted hesitantly. Like Eleonora was a wild animal and any sudden movement or outward delight would make Eleonora run off. Edoardo, though, didn’t know that Eleonora had no intention of going anywhere as long as he was okay with it. He stilled slightly, and Ele took the time to take in his appearance. He wore sweats and a thin shirt with a cardigan. And Ele wanted to desperately pull his stupid cardigans off his body. They drove her crazy. His curls were wild and Eleonora fleeting thought of the care his hair must take to get under control in the mornings. 

Fuck, Eleonora thought to herself. She really liked this stupid Edoardo Incanti, so she took a step towards him. And Edoardo froze eyes widening. Eleonora smirked at the timid response from King Edoardo Incanti “Seducer of Women.” Eleonora took another step and reached out to each of his hands that hung on either side of his body in each of hers. She traced his hands and slowly traced the veins and knuckles before moving her fingertips up towards his wrists and forearms. She used a bit of nail at the top of his forearm and was rewarded with feeling Edoardo shiver. Ele, emboldened by his reaction, continued her quest. She kept exploring the lines of his arm even over the cardigan that had been bunched up around his elbow. 

She took a step into his body when her hands reached his shoulders. Edoardo remained silent and still. Eleonora peeked at his face and found him entranced. He took in the lines of her face and noted every place their bodies touched. He studied her like she was his most favorite work of art. His breathing faster and shallow than moments ago and Ele finally wound her arms around his neck and grasped the hair she found there. This time, Edoardo did not try to hide his reaction. He moaned slightly and brought one hand up to her, hold her waist. 

“This is either a very elaborate prank or a dream, and god, I hope it’s a dream,” Edoardo whispered, still afraid to do anything to break whatever was happening. 

Ele looked into Edo’s eyes and carefully, with the hand that wasn’t still tangled in his curls caressed the side of his face. 

“Edoardo Incanti,” she sighed and slightly shook her head before she captured his lips with her own. 

Eleonora really meant for the kiss to be fiery and rough and messy. When she thought of the kiss, she hadn’t thought of it as passionate and loving. She hadn’t thought it would make her breath catch. She hadn’t thought of the care that Edoardo would take as he kissed her back. And god, that was stupid. Because she knew that Edoardo was relentless and focused and gentle towards her. Why would that change as they kissed? Eleonora had planned to escalate the kiss, she had wanted urgent and needy. But Ele pulled back and looked at the happily dazed expression on Edoardo’s face. She felt that it was probably the same one mirrored on hers. That thought made her swallow past the frog suddenly clogging up her throat. 

She buried her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and her face. He, a little quicker on the uptake this time, immediately encased his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her body. He smelled good and felt safe, and Eleonora blinked back tears because this wasn’t supposed to be what this was. 

This was supposed to be a one-off. It was Ele reclaiming her life, her body, her autonomy. It wasn’t an invitation to feel cherished and loved, and special. She couldn’t have Edoardo. But she wanted him so much more. All the feelings she had been burying since he had called her fucking beautiful surfaced tenfold in his arms. She was a fool for thinking anything else would happen. 

She refused to cry. 

“Ele,” she heard Edoardo whisper into the top of her head. “Don’t get me wrong I have wanted this for so long, but...is everything okay?” Edoardo asked concern laced in his tone. 

She nodded into his shoulder but refused to let go. She held on tighter, and she felt a soft, soothing movement down her back from Edoardo’s hand. He wasn’t trying to feel her up. He wasn’t trying to take anything from her. In a world that seemed to take and take and take. He offered his comfort and strength. 

She refused to cry. But she felt like weeping. 

“Can I stay the night?” She asked. Her voice a whisper but luckily steady. Edoardo’s hand tightened around her waist, but the soothing caress on her back never faltered. 

“Of course. Do you need to let your brother know that you won’t be coming home? I don’t want him to worry.”

Fuck this stupid boy and his shitty hair. 

“Yeah,” Ele said more confidently as she pulled away reluctantly but decidedly from the comfort Edoardo’s arms provided. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to Filo before returning the phone to her pocket. She had been trying to avoid eye contact, but she felt Edoardo’s hand on her cheek, urging her to look at him. 

He was all soft concern and pure happiness, and Eleonora couldn’t understand how any of this could be wrong. Why couldn’t she have Edoardo Incanti? Why couldn’t she be selfish for one goddamn second and be with this boy who seemed to want all of her? 

Edoardo grabbed Ele’s hand and led her to his room. She entered the threshold hesitantly and looked over at the bed, the posters, the few clothes scattered around his room. She looked back up to see Edoardo holding out a shirt and a pair of boxers. 

“I can try to find you another pair of shorts, I just figured that they might not fit you. Is this okay?” Eleonora nodded and closed the distance between them, clutching the clothes from his outstretched hands. “Bathroom is behind me. Let me know if you need anything okay? There are washcloths and face soap too if you want it. Make yourself at home.” 

Eleonora couldn’t help the fond eye roll that escaped her as Edoardo treated her as if she was a VIP at an incredibly expensive bed and breakfast. She kissed him on the cheek before continuing into the bathroom. 

She shrugged out of her clothes and pulled on Edo’s boxer briefs and shirt and splashed her face with water before tugging down her hair. She checked her appearance one more time before turning off the lights and slipping out of the door back into Edoardo’s bedroom. He was sitting on his bed looking at his phone but looked up when she entered. A grin blooming on his face. 

“The clothes look good on you.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Ele chastised but felt that pesky flip in her stomach. She walked towards him and decided to grab a bit more of brave, decisive, Ele before falling asleep. She leaned over him, and his hands found her waist. She sat down with a leg on either side of his, effectively straddling him. She slowly pushed his cardigan down his body before playfully, pulling it on herself. Edoardo’s hands moved to rub soothing circles onto her thighs that weren’t covered by his clothes. 

“Comfy?” He asked, playfully. 

“Mmm, very.” She responded and grabbed the smile on his lips with her teeth before deepening into a kiss for a moment. Edoardo was the one to pull away this time. Both of their hearts pounding. 

“Ele...?” Edoardo questioned her. He seemed to struggle with what question he really wanted to ask. What are you doing here? Are you sure? Are you really okay? Can I do anything? Is this really happening? 

But Eleonora didn’t let him finish the thought she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed his forehead. A gentle and unexpected gesture that had Ele and Edo both laughing softly. 

“Edo…” Eleonora started but paused to run her fingers through his hair. “Please don’t hurt me.” She whispered into the night. A vulnerability in her tone that Ele always tries to hide from the world. Because in Edo’s lap, in his cardigan, with the feel of his hair through her fingers. She couldn’t turn back. Tomorrow she could face the consequences. She would talk with Silvia and Filo. She would make amends in every way she could. But this? This was hers if he’d have her and, god, she wanted him to want her just as much. 

“Never,” Edo vowed. “Never, Ele.” Before enveloping her with his arm and placing soft kisses into her hair. 

Eleonora Sava released a breath, and suddenly the weight of the world from earlier was lessened. Funny, how having someone who can help hold it up makes such a difference. 

Eleonora Sava took another deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternative way that Edo and Ele could've gotten together. It takes place sometime before the Christmas party with Edo's text in season 2 and the beginning of season 3. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> -SleepyBanshee 
> 
> title from hozier's NFWMB 
> 
> (P.S. I saw a few people asking about me - feel free to find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
